Lovely Complex (KaiHun Vers)
by Ohorat
Summary: Kisah cinta Oh Sehun yang begitu complex karena memiliki perbedaan warna kulit dengan orang yang dia suka. -KaiHun- Diadaptasi dari anime 'Lovely Complex'.
1. Chapter 1

LOVELY COMPLEX (KaiHun Version)

Cast :

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (girl)

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Kris, Do Kyungsoo (girl)

Genre :

Highschool lives, Drama, Romance

Rated : T

Author : Ohorat

.

.

.

_Memiliki kulit putih adalah impian semua wanita. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa. Dengan ayah, ibu dan satu kakak laki-laki. Mereka memiliki kulit putih seperti orang asia pada umumnya. Berbeda denganku, kulitku sangat pucat. Sampai ada yang memanggilku mayat ataupun gadis albino. Yah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan cibiran seperti itu. dan aku tidak peduli._

.

.

"Lihatlah!" Kim songsaengnim memperlihatkan angka 35 dengan spidol merah diatas kertas ujian. Siswi didepannya hanya menatapnya datar. Nilainya memang selalu jelek.

"Sampai kapan nilaimu akan terus menurun, Oh Sehun?"

Dia membungkuk, "Aku akan belajar dengan giat."

"Ck. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu."

"Maaf."

.

.

Menutup pintu ruangan guru sambil menghela napas. Ah, ruangan tadi rasanya panas sekali. Apalagi sekarang memang sedang musim panas. Dan Sehun harus meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk belajar. Hufh, menyedihkan.

"Nilaimu jelek lagi, albino?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sehun. Ia tengah tersenyum meremehkan sambil bersender ditembok lorong sekolah. Menyebalkan.

"Diam kau hitam!" geram Sehun sambil meremas kertas ujiannya.

Namja itu menghampiri Sehun, ekspresinya berubah seperti singa yang baru saja dilempar batu, "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau hitam, kkam jongin." Sehun terkekeh.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau hitam!"

"Diam kau, albino!"

"HEY, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT MASUK KELAS!" suara Kim Songsaengnim menggelegar di lorong sekolah.

"Ba-baik!"

.

.

.

Bel masuk berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Rasanya seperti bel kematian saja. Di musim panas seperti ini, ingin sekali Sehun berbaring dikamar dan bermimpi yang indah. Bukan belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna.

"Hahh, belajar di musim panas memang menyiksa." Seorang yeoja bermata sipit menghela napasnya.

"Kau benar, Baekie. Tapi setidaknya nilaimu bagus." Ujar Sehun.

"Ya, dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol-ku. Sedikitnya aku semangat pergi ke sekolah." pipi Baekhyun memerah jika sudah membicarakan Chanyeol-nya.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas, "Ah, seandainya aku punya pacar juga. Setidaknya ada orang yang aku suka, jadi aku bisa termotivasi."

Belum sempat temannya menjawab, pintu kelas terbuka bersamaan datangnya Kim Songsaengnim. Tapi kali ini ia tak datang sendiri, ada seorang namja berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Canada. Ayo Kris, perkenalkan dirimu!"

Dan namja bernama Kris itu mengangguk sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

Si pemalas Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatap namja blasteran Canada itu sejak ia memasuki kelas. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun, pipi albino-nya pun memerah seperti tomat. Rasanya ia baru saja melihat malaikat dari surga.

"Boleh aku duduk dibelakangmu?" tanya Kris membuyarkan lamunan si gadis albino.

"Ah? Ten-tentu saja."

"Hati-hati kulitmu ketularan albino, Kris. Hahaha." Jongin mencibir dari sebrang kursi Sehun.

"Diam kau!"

Kris hanya mengedikan bahunya sebelum kemudian mendudukan dirinya dibelakang Sehun.

Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kris, "Um... kau jangan pedulikan dia. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Huaaaa... rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak kali ini. Baru saja Kris tersenyum padanya. Walau hanya senyum tipis, tapi berhasil menancapkan panah cinta didadanya.

.

.

.

Para siswa maupun siswi sudah berhamburan meninggalkan kelas 1 menit yang lalu. Tapi Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya. Matanya tengah sibuk memperhatikan Kris yang tengah berbincang dengan teman barunya di ambang pintu kelas. Rambutnya, hidung mancungnya, cara bicaranya, tubuh tingginya, semuanya sempurna dimata Sehun. Jantungnya pun tak berhenti berdetak kencang sedari tadi. Ia rasa, ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hey, albino! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, kau harus pulang denganku!" Jongin dengan santainya berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau mau menculikku, hitam?"

"Diamlah!" namja itu mulai emosi lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang denganmu?"

Jongin kembali memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya, "Karena ada sesuatu yang penting untuk aku bicarakan. Tapi tidak bisa kukatakan disini."

Sehun memicingkan matanya, "Aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Sehun masih berjalan di trotoar bersama Jongin. Mereka baru saja berjalan keluar dari area sekolah.

"Kau... menyukai Kris, kan?" Jongin menyeringai menatap Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya.

Mendengar itu, Sehun hampir terjungkal, "A-apa?"

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun, "Kau mudah sekali dibaca!"

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu tertulis di seluruh wajahmu."

Sehun menatap horror namja disampingnya, "Apa kau mau memerasku dengan uang?"

"Ck, kau tahu, 'kan aku ini namja yang luar biasa baik. Aku berniat untuk berteman dengan Kris. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"K-kau serius?"

"Tentu!"

"Ah, kau memang namja yang baik, Jongin!" Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Cih, kau baru sadar, bodoh?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu! Apa yang kau mau? Ayo katakan apa yang kau mau?" gadis albino itu terus berjingkrak dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tersipu, kini pipi tan-nya sedikit memerah.

Sehun terdiam dan menatap bingung Jongin, "Apa?"

"Do Kyungsoo, aku ingin dia!" Jongin mendengus kesal atas kebingungan Sehun.

"APA? Jadi, Kyungsoo itu tipemu?"

Namja tan itu melirik Sehun kesal, "Bodoh, dia itu sangat manis!"

"Ya, dia memang manis. Tapi..." Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya membuat Jongin penasaran.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sehun kembali melirik Jongin lalu menepuk bahunya, "Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan."

"A-apa itu?"

"Kyungsoo tidak suka laki-laki."

Jongin terbelalak, "Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius."

"Itu sangat manis!" Jongin berteriak dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya membuat Sehun sweat-drop ditempatnya.

"Jadi dia tidak suka laki-laki? Aku yang akan menyembuhkannya dari itu!"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas, "Hah~ baiklah."

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas dimulai. Semua siswa-siswi berencana untuk pergi berlibur. Termasuk Sehun dan teman-temannya. Sepertinya ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk liburan kali ini.

"Kolam renang?" gadis bermata bulat itu sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Sehun. Mereka tengah berkumpul di sebuah cafe.

"Iya. Chanyeol dan aku akan pergi kesana." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum rayuannya.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Kyungsoo-ya!" Chanyeol berteriak semangat.

"Um... temanku akan datang juga. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menatap semua ekspresi teman-temannya. Ia sedikit ragu, apalagi melihat senyum Sehun yang cukup aneh.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, Jongin tengah berdiri diatas anak tangga jalanan umum. Sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang.

Dan benar saja, seringaiannya muncul ketika Kris datang dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga.

"Kris-ssi!" panggil Jongin dengan santai membuat namja berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Jongin bingung.

"Ayo kita berteman!"

.

.

.

Hari kedua di liburan musim panas. Sehun dan teman-temannya pergi berlibur ke water boom seperti yang sudah direncanakan kemarin. Di cuaca yang cukup menyengat ini memang cocok untuk bermain air. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan.

"Huaaa kolam renang!" teriak Sehun dan Jongin serempak. Seolah ikan yang baru keluar dari jaring, mereka begitu senang ketika melihat air dihadapannya. Keduanya pun sudah siap dengan pakaian renang dan peralatan renang lainnya.

"Ini hanya kolam renang." Baekhyun menatap mereka datar.

"Kolam renang membuatmu senang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Sangat senang!" Sehun dan Jongin kembali menjawab serempak sebelum menceburkan diri mereka kedalam kolam.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berenang!"

"Iya, aku juga! Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan kolam disekolah kita"

Dua makhluk aneh itu tengah asyik dengan mencipratkan air ke arah masing-masing. Mereka melupakan teman-temannya yang hanya melongo melihat kegiatan keduanya didalam kolam.

Seperti kaset rusak, musik yang tadi terdengar menyenangkan tiba-tiba berhenti bersamaan dengan kegiatan mengasyikan mereka.

"Bodoh! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main!" Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, hitam!" Sehun mendengus kesal, " Sial! Aku terlalu senang sampai lupa tujuanku."

Keduanya pun keluar dari kolam. Sehun terus menggerutu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan manis dari Jongin tadi. Namun, rasa sakitnya hilang ketika melihat Kris tengah berdiri sendiri memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang asyik bermain air. Sehun pun melenggang manis menghampiri Kris.

"Kris-ssi, ayo kita berenang!" ajak Sehun begitu semangat.

"Hm."

Api semangat Sehun tiba-tiba hangus setelah melihat respon dari namja dihadapannya. Ia terlalu dingin.

"Apa sebenarnya kau tidak ingin datang?"

"Jika aku tidak ingin, aku tidak akan datang." Jawabnya datar.

Senyum Sehun kembali muncul, "Benarkah?"

"Kalian terlihat menarik juga." Ujar Kris sambil melenggang pergi memasuki kolam lalu diikuti Sehun.

"Menarik?"

Sesampainya didalam kolam, Sehun tak banyak bicara. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan topik apa yang cocok untuk dibicarakan dengan namja dingin seperti Kris. Tak jauh beda dengan Kris, ia pun hanya berendam disamping Sehun tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

_'Apa yang aku lakukan? Topik... aku harus mencari topik pembicaraan! Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa!'_

Sehun stress dengan situasi sekarang ini. Pikirannya tak bisa berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Ah~ Kris terlalu dingin!

.

.

.

TAK!

Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan manis menyapa kepala Sehun. Ia meringis dengan perlakuan namja tan dihadapannya. Jongin menariknya setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau hanya berdiri didalam air dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan!" Jongin menginterogasi Sehun, seolah dia maling yang baru ditangkap.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa!"

"Itu hanya karena kau mencoba jadi gadis yang baik!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Jongin mendecih, "Lakukan saja apa yang kau biasa lakukan. Jadilah diri sendiri."

Sehun terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan bijak yang keluar dari mulut musuhnya itu. Matanya masih menatap bingung punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh. Dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum muncul dari wajah pucatnya.

.

.

Hari mulai sore. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk beristirahat ditepi kolam. Sehun dan Jongin baru saja turun dari wahana seluncuran air. Mereka terlihat begitu gembira seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan permainan baru. Sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali menikmati wahana itu dengan orang yang mereka suka. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo ataupun Kris takut dengan wahana yang cukup ekstrim itu.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali! Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi." Sehun menyikut lengan Jongin yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka tengah berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Eh, kemana Kris?" Sehun terlihat panik tak ada namja Canada itu disana.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun terbelalak, "Apa?"

"Kris tadi pergi ke suatu tempat." Ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"Oh, dia kembali." Ucap Jongin saat melihat Kris tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan menggenggam sebuah kantong kecil.

Sehun tersentak dan refleks melihat kearah Kris. Senyumnya kembali mengembang, "Kris-ssi! Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku sedikit haus, jadi membeli beberapa jus. Aku membelinya cukup untuk kalian. Ini untukmu." Kris memberikan 2 buah minuman kaleng pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ah, gomawo." Ucap Sehun senang.

"Aku punya minuman hangat untukmu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Kris berjalan mendekati si gadis bermata bulat yang tengah duduk dengan tubuh dibalut handuk.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Untukku?"

"Aku pikir kau tampak kedinginan." Ujarnya sambil memberikan 1 botol minuman.

"Gomawo."

.

.

"Kau agak kecoklatan." Ujar Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk disamping Jongin. Mereka sedang beristirahat berdua, sama seperti Sehun dan Kris.

Jongin menunjukan lengan yang sedikit berotot itu, "Bagus bukan? Aku berwarna coklat dengan cepat."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Jongin pun ikut tertawa juga. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai suka lagi dengan laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

Kelas musim panas. Ah~ menyebalkan sekali. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun. Ia dan teman-temannya harus belajar dimusim ini karena nilai mereka yang kurang memuaskan. Tapi selama ada Kris, semangatnya meningkat 50%.

"Kris itu namja yang baik, ya?" Kyungsoo membuka suara saat bertemu dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun di lorong sekolah.

Sehun tersentak, "A-apa? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya!"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kris memang namja yang baik." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Benar. Aku pulang bersama dia kemarin." tambah Kyungsoo.

"Dia... pulang bersamamu?" Sehun mencengkram ujung bajunya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, "Aku selalu berpikir kalau namja itu kasar dan menakutkan. Tapi Kris sangat baik, dia tidak menakutkan sama sekali."

"Be-begitu ya?"

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah tersipu, "Tapi kupikir, kemarin kau akrab dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Itu benar, Baekhyun-ah! Jadi bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Sehun menepuk kedua tangannya semangat.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu, "Oh, Jongin? Dia mudah akrab dengan siapapun."

"Lalu?" Sehun menggosok telapak tangannya tak sabar.

"Tapi dia terlalu coklat, aku tidak suka namja berkulit coklat."

Hening.

Semuanya hening setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo. Perkataannya terlalu keras. Jika Jongin mendengarnya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Tunggu, Jongin? Sejak kapan dia berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo?

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Jongin datar.

"Jo-jongin..." Sehun tercekat. Wajahnya panik setelah melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat suram.

Kyungsoo berbalik sambil tersenyum ramah, "Selamat pagi, Jongin-ssi."

"Pagi Kyungsoo-ya. Kemarin itu sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Jongin kaku seperti robot.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya, "Kau lucu sekali, Jongin."

"Kim Jongin..."

"Namaku Kkam Jongin, bukan Kim Jongin." Ucapnya datar sebelum kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"JONGIN!" teriak Sehun sembari mengejar namja berkulit tan itu keluar kelas. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jongin berdiri memunggunginya sembari menunduk. Ia terlihat suram.

"Kim Jongin..."

"Aku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku Kkam Jongin, kan?" lirih Jongin.

"Ah, itu..." tiba-tiba Sehun gugup sekarang, ia merasa bersalah.

Jongin memicingkan matanya, "Apa? Apa kau mencoba untuk menghiburku?"

"Ha? Hey, aku hanya khawatir. Apa maksudmu dengan menyindir seperti itu?" emosi Sehun mulai terpancing lagi.

Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun, ia juga mulai emosi, "Siapa yang menyindir?!"

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau dipanggil coklat saja? Kau orang Korea, kan?"

"Aku coklat jadi aku tidak dihitung sebagai orang Kore-"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kanannya. Sehun meninjunya sampai terpental.

"BODOH!" teriak Sehun, "Hitam atau putih, asalkan kau tinggal di negara ini, kau tetap orang Korea!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"DIAM! Bukankah kau sering dipanggil hitam? Bertindak lemah seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis mengatakan itu, sungguh menyedihkan! Jika kau begitu tertekan atas hal-hal seperti ini, tak seorang pun akan menyukaimu, bodoh!"

Sehun menghela napasnya kasar sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terbaring dengan luka ringan dipipinya.

"Ha~ itu pukulan bodoh yang membangunkanku."

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah, napasnya masih terengah setelah memarahi Jongin. Ia tidak tahu ini pukul berapa, tapi suasana disekitarnya terlihat sepi. Mungkin ia terlambat masuk kelas.

BRUKK!

"M-maaf." Sehun membungkuk setelah menubruk punggung seseorang didepannya. Ia terlalu emosi tadi, "Kris-ssi?"

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kris sambil menoleh.

Sehun masih terlihat bingung, "Selamat pagi? Kelas sudah dimulai."

"Ya, aku telat. Aku tidak bisa bangun pagi diawal musim panas." Jawab Kris datar seperti biasanya.

"Begitu ya?"

Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun pun berlari kecil mengikuti namja didepannya, "Aku juga tidak bisa bangun pagi dimusim dingin."

"Jadi begitu?" Ucap Sehun semakin gugup. Lagi-lagi otaknya tak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin, aku sangat senang." Ujar Kris saat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, iya aku juga."

Kris berbalik menghadap Sehun, "Oh ya, apa aku menakutkan?"

"Eh?"

"Kemarin Kyungsoo tampaknya takut denganku."

_'Kris itu namja yang baik, ya?'_

"Itu... dia hanya tidak nyaman didekat laki-laki. Jadi ini bukan salahmu, Kris-eu." Jawab Sehun lirih. Kenapa Kris malah membicarakan gadis itu? Itu membuatnya sakit.

"Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan, aku mudah berbincang denganmu, Sehun-ssi." Kini Kris menatap Sehun, "Ini mungkin karena kita sama-sama putih, jadi aku pikir aku lebih senang berteman denganmu."

"Hah? Ah, tentu saja." Ucap Sehun sembari menunduk, sedih.

"Aku mengerti, jadi Kyungsoo tidak membenciku."

"Iya. Eh?" Sehun mendongak, ia mendapati Kris dengan muka memerah seperti tomat. Kenapa ini?

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau suka dengan Kyungsoo?!"

"Ti-tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan?" jawab Kris gelagapan.

"Tapi wajahmu..."

"Tidak, aku hanya kepanasan. Sangat panas. Sampai jumpa, aku harus masuk kelas." Kris kembali berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Sehun yang kini terlihat suram.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Dia pasti menyukainya!" Sehun terduduk dilantai, kakinya terasa lemah setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Kris menyukai Kyungsoo?

"Hey, Oh Sehun!" panggil seseorang, ia tengah berdiri santai dihadapan Sehun, "Kau memukulku satu menit yang lalu, apa kau tertekan karena melakukan itu?"

"Maaf, lupakan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya." lirih Sehun masih dengan posisi menunduk. Sepertinya lantai sekolah jadi terlihat lebih menarik sekarang ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin tersentak kaget.

Gadis albino itu menghela napasnya, "Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku biasanya pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi ini benar-benar menyakitkan ketika itu datang dari orang yang aku suka."

"BODOH!" kali ini Jongin yang meninju pipi Sehun.

"YA! Sakit tahu!" kesal Sehun sembari mengelus pipi kirinya yang terasa perih. Tapi tak seperih hatinya.

"Itu balasan untuk yang sebelumnya."

"Tapi aku seorang yeoja!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah demi Kyungsoo! Besok dan seterusnya, jika kau tertekan dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan suka padamu!" emosi Jongin membuncah, urat lehernya tercetak jelas saat berteriak, "Aku senang kau disini, Sehun-ah. Jika aku sendirian, siapa yang tahu kemana aku harus lari dan bersembunyi?"

Sehun terdiam, ia menatap namja dihadapannya untuk beberapa detik, "Baiklah. Aku akan terus mencoba juga!"

Senyum gadis albino itu muncul kembali.

"Ayo lakukan yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

Malam yang indah. Perayaan musim panas dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Seluruh kota Seoul terlihat ramai. Sehun berencana pergi merayakannya dengan Kris. Termasuk menyuruh Jongin untuk mengajak Kyungsoo. Semoga saja malam ini sesuai berjalan dengan rencana.

"Jongin! Kyungsoo-ya dan yang lainnya belum datang? Mungkinkah mereka tersesat?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Terlalu ramai, ia tak bisa melihat Kris ataupun Kyungsoo.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah terdiam melongo melihat penampilan Sehun malam ini. Ia mengenakan baju tradisional Korea, Hanbok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun merasa risih dengan tatapan aneh Jongin.

"Sesaat aku tidak mengenalimu." Jawabnya terlihat bodoh.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh? Baju ini tidak sesuai denganku, kan?" kini Sehun terlihat panik.

"Tidak juga. Ternyata kau datang juga." Jawab jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

"Maaf aku terlambat. Sehun-ah, Kris datang denganku. Aku bertemu dia saat perjalanan kemari." Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Kyungsoo datang bersama Kris.

"Oh..." Jongin dan Sehun menunduk lemah.

"Kenapa kita jadi bertukar posisi?" lirih Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Kris kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Jelas itu sangat mengganggu!"

"Mereka terlihat serasi saat bersama-sama."

"Mereka seperti pasangan yang baru berkencan."

Jongin menatap gadis disampingnya, ia terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, "Sehun-ah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," Sehun menghela napas dengan berat, "Aku menyerah."

Jongin terdiam menatap Sehun. Lalu tersenyum, "Aku juga."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap bingung Jongin.

"Ini terasa seperti akhir dari acara komedi. Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka berdua." Dengan secepat kilat, Jongin mengenggam tangan Sehun lalu menariknya.

"Jongin-ah..."

.

.

Malam itu Jongin dan Sehun menikmati malam perayaan dengan bermain beberapa permainan tradisional. Keduanya terlihat senang meskipun hati kecilnya terasa kecewa. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan.

"Jongin? Kau dimana?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Aku disini." Sahut Jongin dari belakang tubuh Sehun. Mukanya terlihat masam.

"Ah, kau membuatku takut! Kau begitu gelap dimalam hari, aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"YA! Kau mau mati?!"

"Ah, mian." Ucap Sehun sedikit terkekeh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Itu sangat menyakitkan! Ayo pergi!" lagi-lagi tangan lebar Jongin menarik paksa Sehun membuat si gadis albino terdiam menatap Jongin dari belakang sebelum kemudia tersenyum dalam diam.

_'Kami mungkin selalu bertengkar, tapi kepribadian kami sama satusama lainnya. Dan kami memiliki warna kulit yang kompleks juga.'_

.

.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo saat istirahat sekolah. Dan Kyungsoo menerimanya. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Rencana yang selama ini Sehun susun, menjadi bumerang untuknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah ini takdir Tuhan?

"Ah, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang!" Sehun menghela napas saat melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo dari atap sekolah.

Jongin tersenyum, "Itu bagus!"

"Kau dan Kyungsoo terlihat cukup serasi jika bersama-sama."

"Tapi kau dan Kris tidak berhasil sama sekali. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mendapatkan pacar dengan cepat jika aku mau." Ujar Jongin sombong membuat raut muka Sehun berubah masam.

"Begitu ya? Aku ingin melihat itu." Tantang Sehun.

Tiba-tiba kedua manik mata itu bertemu. Mereka memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"Aku menantangmu! Ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan pacar!" seru Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku menang?" Sehun mulai tertarik.

"Aku akan membelikanmu bubble tea sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi jika aku menang, kau harus membelikanku sepatu baru untuk basket!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

.

.

.

_Cerita ini diadaptasi dari anime LOVELY COMPLEX. Tapi ceritanya ga sepenuhnya mirip kok, ada yang gue ubah dikit hehe(?)_

_._

Lanjut atau hapus?

Silahkan review dulu~


	2. Chapter 2

LOVELY COMPLEX (KaiHun Version)

Cast :

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (girl)

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Kris, Do Kyungsoo (girl)

Xi Luhan (girl)

Genre :

Highschool lives, Drama, Humor, Romance

Rated : T

Author : Ohorat

.

.

.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya menahan tawa sejak bel masuk beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tak tahan dengan penampilan baru Jongin. Namja tan itu mengubah gaya rambutnya seperti tokoh anime, Naruto. Tentu sangat aneh untuk dilihat.

"Gaya rambut apa itu? Sikat? Landak laut?" Sehun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya setelah memasukkan peralatan menulis ke dalam tasnya, "Berisik! Hari ini aku mengubah penampilanku."

"Kemari, biar aku perbaiki!" Sehun ikut beranjak dan hendak menyentuh ujung rambut Jongin.

Namja tan itu menghindar lalu menatap tajam gadis didepannya, "Jangan sentuh aku, bodoh!"

"Kau mencoba untuk terlihat keren, ya? Menjijikan sekali!"

"Mulai hari ini, popularitasku akan meningkat. Dan kemudian kau akan membelikan sepatu baru untukku." Ujar Jongin sembari melipat kedua tangannya didada. Huh, ia terlihat angkuh.

Sehun mendengus kesal sebelum kemudian menyeringai, "Mengubah gaya rambutmu seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu populer!"

"Kau juga sama. Memakai lipstik merah seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu populer." Balas Jongin dengan seringaian yang tak kalah menyebalkan.

Karena kesal, dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menjambak rambut landak milik Jongin sampai si empu rambut berteriak tak karuan. Hah, selalu saja.

.

.

.

Suasana yang cukup canggung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat mesra saat perjalanan pulang. Begitupun Kris dan Kyungsoo, mereka berpegangan tangan layaknya remaja di mabuk asmara. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya terlihat kesal menatap teman-temannya dari belakang.

Sehun menunduk lemah, "Suasana disini benar-benar terasa kaku."

"Ini berlaku untuk kita berdua." Ucap Jongin datar.

Gadis albino itu memicingkan matanya ke arah kanan, tepat dimana Jongin berada, "Kenapa kau ikut dengan kami?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan dirumah Chanyeol," Jongin menyentuh poninya yang kembali utuh seperti biasa, "Kau sudah merusak rambutku, padahal tadi pagi aku susah payah membuatnya."

"Ck, kenapa kau masih membahas itu? Dasar kekanakan!"

"Chanyeol-ah, mau mencoba keberuntungan kita?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya membuat semua mata tertuju pada gedung didepan mereka. Game center.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bingung, "Keberuntungan?"

.

.

"Wow! Kecocokan kami 85%!" Seru Baekhyun setelah mencoba 'keberuntungan'-nya dengan Chanyeol dari sebuah mesin disana.

"Kris-eu, cobalah dengan Kyungsoo!" perintah Chanyeol begitu semangat.

Yang diperintah hanya memandang Kyungsoo malu-malu sebelum kemudian mendapat anggukan dari sang kekasih.

"Ayo, coba saja!" tambah Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan didepannya. Seharusnya ia tak ikut masuk kesini.

Matanya tertuju pada Jongin yang tengah asyik bermain salahsatu permainan disana. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil, terlalu fokus dengan mainannya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan musim dingin sudah dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Jalanan Seoul pun sudah dihujani rintik salju. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan jaket tebal mereka, beberapa hari lagi Natal akan tiba.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, darling?" Baekhyun memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol dengan mesra saat mereka sampai disebuah cafe.

"Kau pesan duluan saja, Baekkie." Chanyeol mulai menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sehun dan Jongin terlihat sibuk dengan buku menu ditangan masing-masing.

"Oh ya Jongin, kau ingin pergi melihat konser G-Dragon?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Temanku punya tiket lebih dan dia memintaku untuk mencari orang lagi untuk pergi dengannya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

BRAK!

Sehun menggebrak meja cafe begitu mendengar nama idolanya disebut. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar, "G-Dragon? Kau serius? Aku akan pergi!"

Jongin tertegun, "Eh? Kau juga suka G-Dragon, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja! Dia menakjubkan! Kau sudah mendengar lagu barunya?"

"Tentu saja aku punya! Itu benar-benar keren!"

"Syukurlah! Suaranya benar-benar menakjubkan, bukan?"

Seolah dunia hanya milik berdua. Kedua makhluk aneh itu membiarkan teman-temannya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi berdua saja?" Ujar Baekhyun membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jongin dan Sehun menggebrak meja, mereka menatap tajam gadis sipit didepannya.

Baekhun mengedikkan bahunya, "Kalian sepertinya mempunyai kesukaan yang sama, dan kaliat terlihat sangat serasi."

"Serasi apanya?!" bentak Sehun. Jongin sudah duduk kembali seperti biasa.

"Kalian berdua suka G-Dragon, kan?"

Sehun kembali duduk ditempatnya sembari menghela napas, "Itu hanya kebetulan saja."

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa detik sebelum seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka, "Apa anda sudah siap memesan?"

"Ah, iya sebentar," Sehun membuka buku menu-nya lagi. Matanya tertuju pada minuman yang baru ia lihat. Sepertinya itu menu baru.

"Orange bubble tea!" Ucap Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan sebelum keduanya saling menatap tajam. Akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum jail, "Lihat, kan?"

"KALIAN SALAH!"

.

.

.

"AKU INGIN JATUH CINTAAA!" teriak Sehun dari jendela kelas. Beberapa siswa yang baru datang menatap aneh gadis albino itu. Namun tak lama, karena mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa tidak pergi dengan Jongin saja? Ya, kan Kyungsoo-ya?" Baekhyun menyenggol Kyungsoo disampingnya, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Ekspresi Sehun berubah setelah mendengar nama Jongin ditelinganya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, "Sudahlah! Kenapa aku harus pergi dengan si hitam itu?"

"Tapi Jongin, kan cukup populer, kau tahu?"

"Ah, itu pasti hanya kebetulan saja!"

Baekhyun tersenyum menantang, "Kalau begitu, mau pergi menonton latihan tim basket sepulang sekolah nanti?"

.

.

"Lihat, mungkin gadis-gadis itu dari kelas 2 atau 3." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk para siswi yang tengah berkerumun melihat tim basket.

"Huaaa~ dia mendapat bola!"

"Kim Jongin, fighting!"

Baekhyun menatap para gadis itu datar, "Setiap kali menonton Jongin, mereka selalu seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun tertegun. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Jongin tengah mengoceh bola dari sang lawan, "Hm, ternyata si hitam itu cukup lincah juga."

Jongin terus berlari sambil men-_dribbling_ bola. Matanya menatap tajam kearah ring. Dan... hup! Dia melompat cukup tinggi sebelum memasukkan bola kedalam ring membuat Sehun tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Namun perhatiannya buyar saat mendengar peluit dari sang pelatih. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Jongin.

"YA! Jongin!" pelatih itu menjitak kepala Jongin, "Jangan melakukan _jump shot _hanya untuk terlihat keren!"

Sehun tersentak kaget, "Kenapa pelatih itu memarahinya? Bukankah tadi dia memasukan bolanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pikirkan dulu sebelum melompat, dasar hitam!" bentak pelatih itu sebelum pergi.

"Kenapa dengan pria tua itu?! Menjengkelkan sekali!" Sehun menghentakan kaki kanannya ke lantai. Emosinya terpancing lagi namun Baekhyun segera menahan lengan gadis albino itu dan menenangkannya.

"Kyaaa~ Jongin dihukum oleh pelatih! Manisnya!" lagi-lagi para fans Jongin berteriak histeris membuat Sehun kesal sendiri.

_'Manis? Aku mengerti... Jadi si hitam itu punya penggemar juga? Dasar curang!'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah kaki Sehun. Dan seorang namja menatapnya saat mengambil benda itu, "Ada apa dengan wajah jelekmu itu?"

Sehun mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Apa masalahmu?!" geram Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau membelikan sepatu untukmu! Lihat saja nanti, kau akan membelikanku satu ton bubble tea!" bentak Sehun sebelum kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan si hitam yang masih terdiam bingung.

.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Jika tidak... arghh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu!' batin Sehun sambil terus berlari. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jongin memenangkan taruhan mereka. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Ah, aku tahu, Baekkie!" langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia tarik pun ikut berhenti.

"Grup kencan! Kau dengar? Grup kencan!" gadis albino itu mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun.

"Grup... kencan?"

.

.

.

Sehun menekuk wajahnya sejak ia memasuki kelas. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut kesal. Kantung matanya cukup terlihat jelas. Mungkin ia menangis semalaman.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun sembari berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang tengah duduk manis dengan wajah suram.

Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan sinis, "Melihat wajahku seperti ini pasti sudah paham, kan?"

"Itu karena standarmu terlalu tinggi." kata Baekhyun setelah menghela napasnya.

"YA! Bisakah kau berhenti berkata 'standarmu terlalu tinggi' pada orang yang belum punya pacar? Kau bertanya padaku seperti apa namja idamanku, aku pun memberimu daftar namja yang aku mau. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata orang yang datang tidak seperti yang aku harapkan!" Sehun tersedu diakhir kalimatnya. Ia menunduk, menutup wajahnya disela kedua lengannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap lirih sahabatnya, "Sehun-ah..."

"Aku mengerti. Sebagai seorang yeoja, kalau tetap seperti ini akan menjadi buruk..."

"Ini buruk, Sehun-ah!" ujar Jongin yang datang tiba-tiba.

Sehun masih menunduk diatas mejanya sambil tersedu, "Aku tahu! Aku ini sangat buruk!"

"Bukan itu, aku membawa berita yang sangat buruk."

Gadis albino itu mendongak, matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah tiket ditangan Jongin sebelum kemudian merebutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia, tak seperti tadi, "Ah! Ini tiket G-Dragon untukku!"

"Aku dapat itu dari Chanyeol, ini untuk konser natal GD." kata Jongin sembari memasukan kedua tangan kedalam kantong celananya.

Sehun tersentak kaget, "Natal?"

"25 Desember, hari pasangan pada saat natal."

"Ke-kenapa aku harus menghabiskan natal bersamamu?!" geram Sehun.

"Memangnya aku peduli?! Aku juga tidak ingin pergi denganmu!" Jongin ikut kesal.

"Aku kembalikan!"

Keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seperti ada kobaran api keluar dari diri masing-masing.

"Dari negara mana kalian sebenarnya?" Baekhyun menatap datar dua makhluk aneh didepannya.

"Apa yang salah dengan kalian jika bersama-sama?" tanya Kyungsoo polos membuat Sehun menoleh, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus pergi dengannya saat natal?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin saja suasana natal akan membantu aliran cinta kalian berdua."

"Jika albino seperti dia, pasti akan tersapu di setiap jenis aliran dan menyangkut didalam selokan." Cibir Jongin sambil melenggang pergi dengan santainya.

Sehun semakin geram dengan ucapan Jongin barusan, "SIAPA YANG KAU BICARAKAN ITU, HAH?!"

.

.

.

Siang ini hanya terlihat 2 makhluk aneh tengah berjalan di trotoar. Ya, Sehun dan Jongin pulang bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Tak ada teman-temannya yang lain seperti biasa.

_Haccihh!_

Sehun menggosok hidungnya setelah berhasil memuncratkan kumpulan kuman dari hidungnya.

Jongin memicingkan matanya, "Jangan bersin seperti orang tua."

"Ah, kupikir akhir-akhir ini aku terkena flu." Kali ini ia tak mau mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Apa kau serius mencari pacar?"

"Tentu saja! Pertandingan kita masih belum selesai."

Jongin menutup kedua matanya, "Lagipula, kau tak punya rencana untuk natal kali ini, bukan?"

Sehun menunduk, "Hm."

"Kita hanya akan pergi menonton konser, setelah itu pulang kerumah sebelum perasaan romantis tumbuh." ucap Jongin datar namun sedikit membuat hati Sehun berdenyut.

Gadis itu melirik kaca toko disampingnya, melihat pantulan dirinya dengan Jongin saat berjalan bersamaan, "Sebenarnya, gadis seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku? Setidaknya bukan tipe gadis yang sering bersin seperti orang tua. Ketika seorang gadis bersin, ia harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya."Jelas Jongin membuat Sehun kembali menekuk wajahnya kesal.

_Haccih!_

"Lihat, seperti it-" Jongin menghentikan langkah juga ucapannya saat melihat siapa gadis yang baru saja bersin sembari menutup mulutnya. Gadis itu pun sama, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin tercekat, "Luhan?"

"Kai?" ucap gadis yang cukup kurus itu.

Sehun hanya bingung menatap keduanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kai? Siapa itu?"

"Itu aku." Jawab Jongin datar. Matanya masih menatap gadis yang ia panggil Luhan tadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis namun terlihat kaku, "Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?"

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk.

_'Me-mengejutkan sekali! Gadis ini tampak seperti Kyungsoo. Keduanya sama-sama manis dan lugu.' _Batin Sehun.

"Um... maaf, aku agak terburu-buru." Ucapnya kaku sebelum kemudian berlari pergi.

"Hei, Kai. Siapa gadis itu?" goda Sehun sambil berbisik tepat ditelinga Jongin.

Jongin mendecih, "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sehun memamerkan senyum jahilnya, "Ayolah, beritahu aku! Mencurigakan sekali..."

"Dia mantan pacarku." Jawab Jongin setelah mendengus kesal.

Sehun terkejut, matanya membulat terbelalak, "Ma-mantan? Maksudmu dia pernah pacaran denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?!"

"Tidak mungkin! Apa kau serius?"

"Ck, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu tentang hal ini?" Jongin menatap datar pada gadis yang terlihat sangat shock disampingnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini tidak mungkin... ini pasti bohong, kan?"

"Kau ini! Aku ini sudah hidup selama 16 tahun, sudah pasti aku mendapatkan pacar selama itu!" geram Jongin.

"Aku belum!"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan!"

Sehun berjongkok sembari memegangi kepalanya frustasi, "Shock! Shock tingkat dewa!"

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk menelpon Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Jongin tadi siang, sampai-sampai harus menanyakan hal ini pada sahabatnya.

"Jongin bilang dia pernah punya mantan pacar. Bahkan orang konyol seperti dia bisa mendapatkan pacar, konyol sekali!" Sehun begitu semangat menceritakannya.

"Ya, aku mendengar hal itu dari Chanyeol. Yeoja itu bernama Xi Luhan, dia adalah manajer dari klub basket ketika mereka berada di SMP. Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Jongin selama 2 tahun, dan ternyata Jongin benar-benar menyukainya..."

Sehun tertegun. Kini telinganya tak lagi mendengar ocehan Baekhyun dari seberang telpon. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada gadis bernama Xi Luhan itu.

_'Jadi itu memang benar?'_

.

.

.

_'Aku pikir bahwa Jongin tidak pernah mendapat pacar sejak ia dilahirkan, sama sepertiku. Sekarang aku merasa telah tertinggal.'_ Batin Sehun sembari memperhatikan Jongin diam-diam saat mereka tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Mereka baru kembali dari perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu berbisik pada namja disampingnya, "Jongin, kenapa kau putus dengan mantanmu?"

Jongin tersentak kaget dan sedikit menjauh dari posisinya, "K-kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa kau melakukannya. Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan pacar, tapi kenapa kau putus dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak putus dengannya," jawab Jongin sembari menunduk. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Justru dia yang memutuskanku." tambahnya sambil kembali berjalan.

Sehun terkejut sebelum kemudian mengikuti Jongin yang kini terlihat suram itu.

"Dia tiba-tiba mengatakan padaku bahwa ada namja lain yang disukainya. Itu sangat menyedihkan, karena orang yang dia suka... memiliki warna kulit yang lebih putih dariku. Aku pikir, itu mungkin karena aku kurang putih."

Sehun kembali terkejut setelah mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia menatap lirih punggung namja didepannya, "Ta-tapi aku yakin itu hanya kebetulan. Aku yakin dia tidak memutuskanmu hanya karena warna kulitmu-"

"Bahkan jika itu hanya kebetulan, aku sudah sensitif dengan warna kulitku. Dan sekarang aku sudah melupakan hal itu," Jongin menoleh sembari tersenyum, "Tapi jika aku mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau akan memukulku lagi, kan, Sehun-ah?"

"Jongin-ah..." Sehun tertegun dengan apa yang Jongin katakan barusan, ia terdiam membisu dan kembali menatap punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh.

_'Jongin, aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Bagaimana rasanya dibuang seperti itu, tidak heran kau begitu khawatir dengan warna kulitmu. Fighting, Jongin! Kau harus tetap hidup, Jongin!'_

.

.

.

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika ia baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia menangkap sosok Jongin tengah berbincang didepan gerbang sekolah dengan gadis yang ia temui kemarin. Dengan segera, Sehun bersembunyi dan berusaha menguping pembicaraan keduanya. Oh, ini tidak baik teman-teman.

"Jadi, tanggal 25 nanti kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta dengan semua orang yang berada di klub basket. Apa kau bisa meluangkan waktu pada hari itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Jongin.

"Aku mengerti."

_'Kalau dilihat dari gaya bicaranya, ia tampak mirip Kyungsoo. Jadi, itu sebabnya ia menyukai Kyungsoo?' _Batin Sehun dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kau harus datang, ya! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Ha? Ta-" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luhan sudah berlari pergi. Jongin menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat ia julurkan tadi, "Ah, tanggal 25..."

"Jangan khawatir," Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Jongin sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi ke konser GD sendiri."

"Se-Sehun-ah... ka-kapan kau..."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan, ya? Bisa jadi dia ingin kembali seperti dulu. Jika kau tidak pergi dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu, kau mungkin akan menyalahkan semuanya padaku. Tidak apa-apa, daripada mencari pacar baru, kenapa kau tidak kembali bersatu dengan masa lalumu? Ini akan menjadi cara yang lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan kita." Jelas Sehun bijak dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Ah, tapi karena aku juga membantumu sedikit, sepatu basketmu, batal, ya? Aku hanya akan mentraktirmu bubble tea saja."

"Pelit sekali," Jongin menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Kau tahu, aku tidak tahu harus menganggapmu orang baik atau bukan."

"Tentu saja, aku ini orang yang baik!"

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kyungsoo-ah!" teriak Sehun memanggil kedua sahabatnya yang kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan sendirian natal nanti. Ingin sedikit jalan-jalan sebelum konser, hm?" Sehun terus tersenyum sambil menatap dua gadis didepannya. Setelah menghasut Jongin untuk tidak pergi bersamanya tadi, ia pikir bisa menghabiskan malam natal bersama sahabatnya.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya, "Maaf, aku akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol pada tanggal 24 untuk pesta natal nanti."

"Aku ingin memberikan syal untuk Kris tanggal 25 nanti, tapi aku belum menyelesaikannya. Jadi aku harus mengerjakannya pada tanggal 24. Ah, tapi jika aku mengerjakannya hari ini, aku mungkin punya waktu." Jelas Kyungsoo hati-hati namun tetap saja tidak merubah ekspresi Sehun yang tengah menahan kekesalannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ta-tapi kita masih berteman, kan? Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun terlihat panik.  
"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, natal tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang Korea. Apa bedanya jika aku sendirian?"

.

.

.

Malam natal tiba. Jalanan kota Seoul begitu ramai dihiasi pohon-pohon pinus dengan lampu warna-warni disekitarnya. Diluar gedung tempat dimana konser diadakan pun cukup padat. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Jongin, kebanyakan yang datang pasti bersama pasangan masing-masing. Itu membuat Sehun sangat kesepian. Ia masih berdiri mematung ditengah keramaian.

"Sial! Aku sangat bosan disini. Aku datang terlalu cepat." Sehun menghela napasnya, ia menatap datar orang-orang yang melewatinya.

BRUKK!

"Akh!" ringis Sehun saat ia terjatuh karena baru saja seseorang menubruknya tanpa meminta maaf.

Ia menggerutu kesal pada orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu.

"Ah, stockingku robek! Lututku berdarah!" gadis albino itu meringis sebelum kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan lutut kiri yang melemas. Ia menunduk, meratapi nasibnya yang begitu sial malam ini.

_'Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah bersenang-senang sekarang. Jongin pasti sudah kembali dengan mantan pacarnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ditinggal sendirian. Sekarang Jongin sudah punya pacar, dia mungkin tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi. Padahal ini liburan musim dingin, tapi jika aku bermain bersama mereka, pasti hanya akan mengganggu mereka saja.'_

"Kakiku sakit. Konsernya juga akan segera dimulai. Apalah artinya jika aku menonton konser sendirian? Apalah artinya jika aku merasa senang? Aku tidak bisa berbagi kesenangan dengan mereka lagi."

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, "Barusan aku mendengar suara Jongin."

"Sehun-ah!" Benar saja, Jongin muncul dari keramaian orang-orang sambil berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Jongin terengah sambil memegangi kedua lututnya, "Kau pergi kemana saja?"

Sehun terlihat bingung pada namja didepannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan melihat konser GD, bukan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mantan pacarmu?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, ia terlihat canggung, "Aku bisa menemuinya nanti. Aku sudah berjanji denganmu pertama kali, kan?"

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Aku mungkin agak ragu, tapi aku ini bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji. Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu." ujar Jongin datar.

"Bodoh!"

"Apa?!"

"Dasar bodoh!" Sehun terisak. Ia menangis, membuat Jongin panik.

"K-kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia masih terisak, "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau terus menyebutku bodoh?" Jongin menarik tangan yang tadi menutupi air mata Sehun, "Sehun-ah, ada apa?"

"Lut... lut... lututku sakit..."

"Lututmu?" namja itu berjongkok, ia terkejut dengan luka dilutut Sehun, "Ini berdarah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa berjalan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"_Kajja_, Kita pergi ke toko obat dulu!" Jongin pun menggenggam tangan Sehun. Mereka berjalan berdua seperti pasangan lainnya malam itu.

_'Tangan Jongin... begitu hangat.'_

.

.

.

Konser pun berakhir. Orang-orang tampak begitu senang setelah keluar dari gedung. Begitupun Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka tak henti-hentinya membicarakan penampilan GD sepanjang jalan.

"Tadi itu benar-benar keren!"

"Iya, aku jadi ingin menonton lagi!"

Jalan itu dipenuhi dengan semangat natal. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sehun?" panggil seseorang membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Sehun menoleh, mencari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sehun-ah!"

DEG!  
Tiba-tiba seorang namja tak dikenal memeluk Sehun begitu erat. Jongin tak kalah terkejutnya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Siapa orang aneh ini?

.

.

.

LANJUT? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWNYA JUSEYO^^


	3. Chapter 3

LOVELY COMPLEX (KaiHun Version)

Cast :

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (girl)

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (girl)

Lay

Genre :

Highschool lives, Drama, Humor, Romance

Rated : T

Author : Ohorat

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!"

"..."

GREP!  
Tiba-tiba seorang namja tak dikenal memeluk Sehun begitu erat. Jongin tak kalah terkejutnya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Siapa orang aneh ini?

"Si-siapa kau?!" Sehun berontak dalam pelukan namja aneh itu.

"Aku Lay. Zhang Yixing!" jawab namja itu sebelum kemudian melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

"Lay?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aku selalu dekat denganmu saat sekolah dasar."

Sehun menatap ke atas, ia berusaha memutar semua rekaman bersama Lay saat duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

"Ah! Ternyata kau. Lama tidak bertemu, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Aku pikir kau ke luar negeri."

"Aku baru saja kembali." namja berdarah China itu tak hentinya menebar senyum.

Entah Sehun yang memang terlalu asyik bernostalgia dengan teman lamanya atau ia benar-benar bodoh. Gadis albino itu hampir melupakan seseorang yang kini tengah menatap mereka datar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit... kesal?

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Jongin sambil berlalu. Sehun tersentak, ia menatap punggung Jongin dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sehun-ah, sekolahmu dimana sekarang?" Lay masih menghujani Sehun dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ah, di Seoul of Performing Arts."

"Oh, jadi disana."

.

.

.

Suara decit sepatu terdengar begitu nyaring siang itu. Tim basket Jongin tengah berlatih serius. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan ketua tim oleh pelatih.

"Jongin, kau terlalu lambat!" seru Pak pelatih dengan suara lantangnya.

"Baik!" jawab Jongin sembari terus mengoceh lawan dihadapannya.

Di ambang pintu ruang olahraga, terlihat Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah menonton permainan Jongin. Namun, 'acara menonton' itu terganggu saat segerombolan siswi kelas 12 menghampiri mereka.

"Kami selalu melihatmu dan Jongin bersama-sama. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya salahsatu dari mereka yang terlihat angkuh itu.

Sehun sedikit tersentak, "Eh? Tidak seperti itu."

"Aku pikir juga begitu," para siswi itu terkekeh, "Itu kan tidak mungkin."

Bukannya kesal, gadis albino itu hanya menatap mereka datar saat segerombolan siswi itu pergi masih dengan tawanya yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Sehun-ah!" lagi-lagi seseorang memeluk Sehun dengan tiba-tiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman masa kecilnya, Lay.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

Sehun berontak, "Arghh! Lay, aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian langka didepannya.

Dari dalam ruangan pun terlihat Jongin dan Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang masih setia dipeluk oleh Lay. Suara Lay yang terlalu nyaring saat memanggil Sehun tadi membuat perhatian mereka tercuri.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari namja disampingnya, Jongin.

.

.

.

Langit cerah. Angin sepoy-sepoy dan suasana cukup sepi. Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan duduk sendiri ditaman sekolah sambil menikmati bubble tea yang terlihat begitu segar. Dari pada mengganggu kedua sahabatnya yang mungkin sedang berpacaran, lebih baik ia menikmati waktunya dengan menghirup udara segar, pikirnya.

"Kenapa namja itu datang ke sekolah kita kemarin?" sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Sehun. Ia menatap Jongin yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Dia datang untuk menyelesaikan surat murid pindahan miliknya." Sehun kembali menyeruput minuman ditangannya.

"Apa? Dia akan pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil melepas satu headset dari telinganya.

"Ya, mulai bulan April."

"Oh, itu bagus. Dia tipemu, kan?" sindir Jongin.

Sehun meletakan cup minumannya lalu menghadap Jongin, "Tidak, dia itu orang yang cengeng dan putus asa. Neneknya di Inggris memperlakukannya seperti seorang perempuan dan semua teman-temannya adalah perempuan." Jelas Sehun begitu semangat.

"Apa dia namja yang putus asa?"

"Itu benar! Mungkin sekarang dia tampan, tapi... aaaaa! Sialan! Seharusnya aku mengatakan kalau dia adalah mantan pacarku! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku terlalu jujur?!" Sehun berteriak frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku pikir aku akan kalah denganmu, tapi kurasa tidak mudah bagi seorang gadis albino untuk mendapatkan pacar." ujar Jongin angkuh.

"Berisik!"

Namja tan itu bangkit, ia memasukan kedua tangan kedalam kantong celananya seperti biasa, "Hari ini kau tidak ada rencana, kan?"

Sehun mengubah ekspresi kesalnya menjadi bingung.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko CD dan mencari CD baru GD. Kau mau ikut?" Jongin melirik gadis disampingnya dan langsung mendapat anggukan serta senyuman.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" seru seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Jongin yang sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya menjadi sweat drop setelah melihat namja yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Cih, dia datang lagi."

"Lay, ada apa?" tanya Sehun saat namja China itu menghampirinya.

Sambil tersenyum, Lay menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Maaf, aku ada janji dengan Jongin hari ini." Jawab Sehun membuat bibir Jongin membentuk smirk.

Senyum manis Lay hilang seketika, alisnya bertaut bingung, "Jongin?"

Jongin kembali memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam kantong celananya sambil tersenyum meremehkan, "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku-"

"APA?! Kenapa makhluk hitam seperti ini ada di bumi?!" Lay meninggikan suaranya sembari menunjuk muka Jongin.

Namja berkulit tan itu mulai naik darah, "Apa yang kau katakan barusan?!"

"Sehun-ah, kau pergi dengan si hitam ini beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" Lay berbisik tepat ditelinga Sehun membuat Jongin makin geram karena merasa ia seperti orang bodoh disini.

"Kau tidak pantas dengan kecantikannya Sehun!" tambah Lay kembali menunjuk muka Jongin.

"Cantik apanya? Bodoh! Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalanya!" geram Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun, pipinya merah merona karena sudah disebut cantik oleh Lay.

"Apa masalahmu? Kau begitu kasar!" Lay masih melanjutkan perang mulutnya.

Jongin menarik kerah baju Lay, "Siapa yang kau panggil kasar? Mau berkelahi, botak?!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku disebut botak? Bodoh!" Lay terkekeh membuat Jongin semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di kerah Lay.

"Aku tidak terima ini! Kau selalu membuatku kesal!"

Melihat keduanya semakin terbakar emosi, Sehun segera menarik Jongin dan menahannya, "Sudah, Jongin!"

Lay tersentak sembari merapikan kerahnya, "Jongin? Apa kau mempunyai janji dengan orang ini?"

Sehun mengangguk polos, "Iya."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kau begitu mengagumkan, Sehun-ah. Jika kau berjalan bersamanya, kau tidak lagi terlihat mengagumkan!" Lay memegangi pipinya frustasi, "Kau adalah pahlawanku waktu dulu. Aku berharap kau selalu mengagumkan seperti dulu."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Pahlawanmu?"

Karena tersinggung dengan ucapan Lay tadi, Jongin kembali naik darah, "Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Diam kau hitam! Sehun adalah pahlawan pribadiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk memilikinya!"

"Hah?"

"Ayo!" tanpa memperdulikan Jongin, Lay menarik Sehun paksa untuk pulang bersamanya.

Dan Jongin hanya menghela napas menahan kekesalannya yang semakin membuncah akibat namja China itu.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian kemarin, Jongin merasa benar-benar kesal. Ia menopang dagunya diatas meja. Tangan kanannya pun sibuk memainkan pensil. Ia tidak suka dengan namja bernama Lay itu. Apalagi ia selalu menyinggungnya dengan warna kulit. Cih, kekanakan sekali.

"Tentang itu, Lay sebenarnya bukan orang jahat." Sehun berdiri dihadapan Jongin. Ia bermaksud mewakili Lay untuk meminta maaf.

Jongin mendengus kesal, "Baru pertama kali ini aku marah dengan seseorang."

"Begitu ya." Gadis albino itu menunduk lemah.

"Ck, jangan melibatkanku dalam situasi yang tidak masuk akal!" Jongin bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Kau kan pahlawan, lakukan sesuatu!"

Sehun menatap ke atas, ia terlihat berpikir, "Pahlawan, ya?"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Seorang namja membutuhkan perlindungan dari yeoja, sungguh menyedihkan. Payah!"

"Kau lebih menyedihkan, hitam!" ujar seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping meja Jongin dan menatapnya kesal.

"Lay?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena Lay tiba-tiba datang.

"Pagi Sehun-ah. Aku membuatkanmu bekal makan siang. Apa kau suka sosis?" Lay menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan siang ke hadapan Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan seenaknya masuk ke kelas orang lain! Kau masih bukan siswa disini. Apa kau tidak punya malu?" sindir Jongin.

Lay mendekati Jongin, ia mengeluarkan seringaian yang cukup menakutkan, "Kau hitam yang cukup bersik, ya? Sekarang diam dan jangan berisik!"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, Sehun segera menarik Lay keluar kelas, "Terima kasih untuk bekal makan siangnya. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini berubah menjadi jingga. Sehun masih berjalan ditemani Lay sepulang sekolah tadi. Pikirannya kacau karena Jongin dan Lay tak henti-hentinya perang dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Lay, bisa temani aku sebentar?"

Sehun mengajak Lay pergi ke game center. Ia tak ingin pulang kerumah dengan membawa beban pikiran. Semoga saja dengan bermain sebentar, ia dapat melupakan segala masalahnya.

"Ah, aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang!" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya saat keluar dari gedung yang bernama game center itu. Langit sudah gelap, angin malam pun menyapa kulit wajahnya.

"Kau tampak baikan saat tiba di pusat permainan. Kau mengagumkan karena tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan." Lay tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gadis yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Meskipun kau memujiku seperti itu, aku tidak merasa senang."

"Kenapa? Itulah yang membuatku kagum padamu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menunduk, "Kau satu-satunya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Setiap orang selalu memanggilku Black & White di sekolah."

"Itu karena kau selalu bersama si hitam itu. Oh ya, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Lay membuat Sehun menatapnya sejenak.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang khusus. Kami hanya teman sekelas dan pulang bersama."

Lay mendecih, "Sehun-ah, kau itu keren! Kau membuang-buang waktumu dengannya. Dia benar-benar tidak keren!"

"Kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki banyak kualitas," Sehun menerawang sambil tersenyum. "Dia selalu berlatih basket dengan keras meskipun Pak pelatih selalu memarahinya. Lalu, setiap aku dalam kesulitan, dia selalu datang untuk menolongku. Dan pada saat malam natal..."

"Sehun-ah..." ucap Lay membuat gadis albino itu kembali menatapnya. "Kau suka dengannya, kan?"

DEG!

"Hah? A-apa yang kau katakan? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya!" bantah Sehun dengan detak jantung yang mulai berdetak tak karuan.

Melihat sikap Sehun yang berlebihan itu saat membantahnya, Lay tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku tidak akan kalah dengan si hitam itu."

"Eh?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku selalu bermimpi suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi pacarku. Dan kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari di SMA dalam percintaan. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu dan memintamu jadi pacarku. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Sepertinya mengajak Lay ke game center untuk menghilangkan penat adalah suatu kesalahan bagi Sehun.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

_Nb: Pengennya temen masa kecil Sehun itu Tao, soalnya dia kan cengeng(?) tapi karena warna kulit Tao jg gelap(?) jadi Lay yang terpilih(?)_

Lanjut? REVIEW! ^^


End file.
